


The Gift That Keeps On Giving

by queenhomeslice



Series: Polyship Roadtrip: Reader/Chocobros [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Chubby Reader, Consort Reader, Curvy Reader, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Naked Female Clothed Male, OT5, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Merry Christmas, y'all
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia/Reader
Series: Polyship Roadtrip: Reader/Chocobros [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788748
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	The Gift That Keeps On Giving

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.

You finish lighting the pine-scented candle that’s on the large oak coffee table, then place the plastic lighter next to it. Standing upright, you fully take in the living room around you. The fireplace is roaring softly with cedar logs, all five of your stockings are perfectly aligned, and the Christmas tree is artfully decorated and lit. The entire house is warm, clean, and decked in the holiday spirit. There’s mistletoe on every door frame; poinsettias in every room; candy cane soap in every bathroom. You’d called in the professionals earlier in the day, and once night fell, you went out to check the lights on the house yourself. Everything, both inside and outside, was perfect. 

Including you—or, so you hoped. Of course, Christmas is still a few days away, but the guys had simply been too busy to decorate, so you’d taken it upon yourself to get everyone in the holiday spirit. There’s a soft coffeehouse playlist of acoustic Christmas songs playing through the wireless speaker in the living room, and a pot of stew is simmering in the crock pot in the kitchen. You look to the clock on the wall by the door, which is trimmed in plastic green garland—it's almost six o’clock, the usual time that Noct and the guys arrive home from the Citadel. You’re brimming with a nervous energy, hoping that they’ll like the outside and inside decorations you’d spent over nine hours putting up. Of course, with being the shared consort of the king and his top three retainers, you don’t really have to _do_ anything; you’re always free to do or not do anything you please. But you’ve always liked the aesthetic of the holidays, and this year seemed a little more stressful than most. 

So you’re dressed in your holiday best, waiting for the boys to come home. You spread out a white plush throw in front of the grand tree and all of its presents, arranging yourself in what you hope is a sexy, tantalizing pose that will make the first man through the door stop dead in his tracks. 

The clock strikes six on the dot, and you scramble to pose. There are voices outside—happy and awed, from the sounds of it, and you smile to yourself—they must like the lights on the house. There’s fiddling with the locks on the door—there are multiple ones, because the king lives here, and security is high priority—and then Prompto’s blond poof is poking through, his light laugh filling the room. Prompto shines brighter than any Christmas light. He ceases his giggling and pauses to take in the room and the smells of the house—the strong fir candle, the far-off savory meal in the slow cooker. He looks at the fireplace, and at the tree; and then, finally, at you on the floor, and he turns as red as Santa’s suit. 

“Ho-lee shiiiit,” he says, throat suddenly dry. 

“Prom, you gonna let the rest of us in?” Noct’s almost-annoyed voice comes close behind him. 

“Kinda don’t want to,” he croaks. “There’s a certain present under the Christmas tree that’s uh. Pretty amazing.” 

“We have a tree?” Gladio gruffs from the rear. 

“I’m sure it looks lovely,” says Ignis, feeling his way into the house behind Noctis. 

“Fuck,” says Noctis as he slides into the living room behind Prompto and looks at you. 

“I get the feeling I’m missing something,” Ignis murmurs. 

“Finally,” says Gladio, stomping snow from his boots as he steps inside and closes and locks the door behind him. He whistles as he takes in the room, but then his amber gaze settles on the floor in front of the tree, where Noctis and Prompto have honed in. Gladio licks his lips and swears. 

“Is our little bird up to something?” Ignis guesses. 

“Buddy, you have no idea,” Prompto moans. “If you had like thirty seconds to see again, you’d want it right now.” 

“Tell me?” Ignis asks gently. 

Noctis coughs. “Uh, living room looks like it’s decorated out of those Hallmark movies you and Prompto used to watch all the damn time.” 

Ignis nods, sliding off his visor. “I trust ______________ saw to every detail. I know how much she adores the holidays. I’m sure it looks as good as it smells.” 

You smile up at the adviser. Ignis has always been beautiful, even though he doesn’t believe it when you tell him that he’s not the deformed monster he thinks he is. The scar over his eye has faded to a light pink over time, and it’s done nothing to detract from his chiseled features. 

“And there’s a particularly fuckable Christmas gift under the tree,” Gladio growls. “So why the fuck are we still standin’ here, dressed?” 

Prompto adjusts his pants as he looks at you, shifting from foot to foot, blush only getting deeper the longer he stares. 

“Does his Majesty approve of his early Christmas present?” you ask. 

Noctis smirks wickedly, and your heart flutters. Noctis has always been handsome in the most ethereal way possible, and ten years later, he’s aged like fine wine. “You’re the gift that keeps on giving,” says the king. 

“Describe her, Noct,” says Ignis as places a gloved hand on Noct’s shoulder. 

Noctis reaches to Ignis with the hand opposite Ignis to place it over his adviser’s. “She’s lying on that big white fuzzy blanket,” he says, voice a little gravelly with arousal. “On the floor, in front of the tree. She’s almost naked—but she’s wearing one of those big red ribbons that cuts across her breasts and covers part of her pussy.” 

Ignis tilts his head. “A naked ribbon... _ah_ , I can picture it now. My. What a lovely gift, indeed. I suppose it would be rude to leave such a pretty package unwrapped.” 

“Ye-yeah,” says Prompto, practically bouncing like a kid in a candy store. “Fuck, ______________. You, uh. You should wear that thing more often.” 

You laugh, but make no move to unwind yourself from your pose. “I”m glad you like it. The adult store downtown was very accommodating when I told them what I was looking for.” 

“How helpful,” says Ignis. “We should send them a royal Christmas card.” 

“Fellas, this talk is getting boring,” says Gladio as he shoves past Noct and Ignis, squatting in front of the tree to scoop you up in his big, beefy arms. 

You let out an undignified squeak as Gladio lifts you like you’re an eight-pound housecat. You lock your arms around his neck as he turns, facing his friends. 

“You guys gonna help me unwrap our gift, or do I have to do everything around here myself?” 

“Hey, _hey_ ,” says Noct, scurrying after his shield, dragging Ignis and Prompto along. “‘Tis the season, Gladio. Sharing is caring.” 

Gladio booms as he carries you to your big shared bedroom, dumping you on the double king bed. 

“Merry Christmas to _me_ ,” you say as the guys start to shed their clothes. 

“It’s definitely not going to be a _silent night_ ,” purrs Ignis. 

“Ooooh, Christmas puns!” laughs Prompto. “My favorite. Hey baby, wanna lick my candy cane?” 

“Prompto,” Noctis groans, slugging his best friend on the shoulder. 

Gladio cackles as he shimmies out of his Kingsglaive uniform. “Light me up and put me on top,” the shield says with a wink. 

You laugh at the four men in front of you, each trying to outdo the other and shed their clothes first. Truly, holidays spent with King Noctis and his friends is the true gift of the season—the promising night ahead is just a Christmas bonus. 


End file.
